Twisted Circus
by Pure-Karin
Summary: Life in a circus is complicated. Romance, pranks, rivalries and fights happen day in and day out. This is all AU and will not follow any of the plot from the series.
1. Chapter 1

"Get that wire hooked up Saji!" Ian Vashti yelled at the new young wire operator who jumped and went to fix the wire immediately "Rookies"

"Go easy on him Ian" Neil Dylandy walked up to the older man and began to toss and catch an unlit torch with one hand "He's still figuring his way around"

"I don't have time to train rookies" Ian grunted and walked over to a case filled with random equipment in it "The season starts tomorrow and we're expecting a big turnout for our debut show"

"Really? How many are coming?"

"I don't know" The older man shrugged and took his glasses off to clean them "You'll have to ask Sumeragi or Ribbons" He then left the younger man to his juggling and disappeared behind the newly built stage.

"Dylandy!" Neil turned to see an auburn haired woman striding towards him with clothes in her hand "You're needed in wardrobe!"

"Roger that" He winked but only got an eye roll in response.

"I need Mileina out here now!" She barked her orders into the head set she wore around her neck and observed the building of the trapeze set "Make sure those wires are hooked up properly Lichty! I don't need the girls falling during our debut performance!" A young girl ran onto the stage and began to climb one of the two ladders. She had brown hair and violet eyes and wore a full body white leotard with a short light blue skirt, blue wrist bands and a blue headband with a large white bow on it. Her brown hair was lightly curled and rested upon her shoulders "Cue the lights!"

"Lights aren't ready yet!" Lichty sweat dropped at the woman's glare and disappeared on the cat walk "It'll only be a second!"

"This is one long second!" Lyle Dylandy appeared in tailored black pants over black dress shoes, a dark red vest over a puffy sleeved white shirt and a white half mask.

"You'll kill the guy with that glare Sumeragi" She turned her glare to the younger twin and he held his hands up "You can't kill me. Linda just finished my costume"

"Shut up and run through your act, Dylandy!" Lyle mock bowed and hopped up onto the stage. A handsome man with green hair and dark purple eyes stepped up so he stood beside the auburn haired woman and smiled as the man on stage lit his torches and began to juggle them.

"You act as if you own this circus, Sumeragi Lee Noriega" The auburn haired woman tensed up before turning with a neutral expression towards the man.

"Someone has to get the acts to work" She said snidely but the green haired man just blinked and looked at the juggler.

"How are we on the preparations so far?" Ms. Sumeragi glared at him for a brief moment before consulting the ever updating list on her handheld.

"The animals for Lasse's routine need their costumes yet, Lasse himself needs to run through his routine, Patrick and Allelujah's torches for their routines haven't yet arrived and I have yet to see Setsuna's, the Trinity's, Marie and Amy's and Tieria's routines" The purple eyed man smiled and turned to Ms. Sumeragi.

"Right on schedule then" Her jaw tightened for a moment before she relaxed it and gave him an icy smile.

"I have yet to see your Illusionists at work. Perhaps they can do a run through with Feldt and Mileina?" He continued to smile and only nodded in reply. From the right wing of the stage a purple haired man with dominant feminine features stepped out onto center stage and bowed. Ms. Sumeragi glanced over at the purple eyed man in weariness but said nothing as Lyle stepped down from the stage, leaving the man in the spotlight.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Celestial Being, the circus of mystery" The girl at the very top of the platform looked down at Ms. Sumeragi who nodded as music began to play "Tonight, we present the story of Alice, a young and curious girl who imagination ran away from her."

* * *

This is a sample of the story I am currently working on. I co-written this with Blaze134 so the writing styles will probably be different. Please read and review for suggestions on how to make this story better.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mileina! Run through your routine again! Make sure you get it perfect this time!" Sumeragi yelled. The young girl nodded her head and started her routine. Feldt watched from up on the rafter of the tent, Christina right next to her. Sumeragi was stressed about the delays and took it out on any one within sight. They were on the road again for another tour around the world and Sumeragi was even more stressed.

"Scared of Ms. Noriega?" A taunting voice asked. Feldt and Christina looked up to see Hiling Care perched on a beam.

"What do you want Hiling?" Christina asked.

"I saw you two up here and decided to see why you were hiding" Hiling replied, a small smirk forming on her face. "Is it because of Ms. Noriega's anger?"

"Why don't you go walk in front of her and see what happens?" Christina challenged. Feldt stayed silent, watching Mileina finish her routine. She saw the Dylandy brothers walk out and start their routines.

"Ribbons is already occupying her time right now" Hiling said. She gestured to the entrance of the tent. Ribbons was standing in front of Sumeragi, his usual smug façade gone. Feldt noticed that he looked a little scared being within hitting distance of Sumeragi.

"Let's go rehearse our routine Chris" Feldt said quietly. Feldt jumped down from the rafters without an answer from Chris. She landed on the ground and did a quick tuck and roll to absorb the shock of the impact. She could hear a slight thud behind her before Chris walked quickly to her side.

"I hate those stupid Illusionists! They think they are superior to us!" Chris said vehemently. "I wish we didn't need them for the show"

"Many of the people who attend our show like the Illusionists" Feldt pointed out. "They make people realize the possibility of reality being distorted"

"I still hate them" Chris replied angrily. She stormed off to one of the smaller tents, Feldt stopping in her tracks when she saw Tieria coming out of the main tent. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm lightly.

"Can you teach me how to do illusions?" She asked him.

"Why? You're an acrobat, not an Illusionist" He said.

"I know a little bit about illusions. I just need someone to teach me more" Feldt replied. Tieria stared down at her for a while, making her a little uncomfortable.

"What exactly do you know?" He finally said after a long silence.

"Most of the basics and a couple of the hard tricks" She replied. He looked at main tent before nodding his head.

"Follow me" He said. She followed him to his trailer, looking around at the circus grounds. It looked eerie with all of the lights off, the tents dark and ominous. Tieria opened the trailer door and went in. Feldt slowly followed, unsure if she was invited in. He walked over to the small table and sat down. "Sit"

"Okay" Feldt sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"You said you knew most of the basics. What exactly did you mean by that?" He questioned.

"I can do all of the card tricks and I just mastered the silver ware bending" She explained.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"I can make things disappear" She added. She demonstrated by picking up a spoon and waved her hand over it, making it disappear. Tieria smiled slightly before going back to his poker face.

"Very good" He said. "I'll teach you. On one condition"

"What is it?" She asked.

"You have to take the Oath even though you are not a full time Illusionist" He said. She thought it over for a minute before nodding her head.

"Let's get started then" He said, starting to recite the Oath.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Feldt!" Sumeragi yelled. Christina looked around for her, worried. They were supposed to be practicing their routine and so far Feldt was 15 minute late.

"Someone find that girl!" Sumeragi yelled. "We'll move on to the next act for now. Lasse! Louise! Get out here now!"

Louise walked into the main tent, closely followed by an elephant. Lasse was pulling a cage containing a lion in, staying off to the side. Louise started her act, parading around with the elephant before making it stand on its back legs. She continued with the tricks until she saw the elephant grow tired. She signaled for it to stop then turned and bowed to the stands.

"Your turn" She said to Lasse. She led the elephant out of the tent, just as Lasse pulled the lion cage into the middle of the tent. Saji was working on the light board when someone ran into him.

"Sorry!" Feldt said breathlessly. She quickly ran to the side of the stage and looked around for Ms. Sumeragi. She knew the older woman would be furious with her for being late and decided to try and stay hidden.

"There you are!" Cristina exclaimed. She ran over to her pink haired friend and grabbed her arm. "You're late and Ms. Sumeragi is super mad"

"I know I'm late but I had some things to do and I lost track of time" Feldt explained.

"What were you…" Christina started to ask only to be pushed aside by an angry Sumeragi.

"Feldt Grace! Where the hell have you been!?" Sumeragi yelled. Christina moved away and watched Lasse do his act.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sumeragi. I was finishing some adjustments to my costume and I lost track of time" Feldt explained apologetically.

"Make sure you are on time from now on" Sumeragi said. "Today you will be practicing with Setsuna and his act"

"What!?" Feldt and Christina exclaimed.

"What?" Setsuna asked monotonously. He stopped and looked over at Ms. Sumeragi. "I thought Hiling was my partner"

"Feldt will practice with you from now on until Hiling and her fellow Illusionists get their own act together" Ms. Sumeragi explained. "Now go and practice. I have other acts to check out"

"Good luck" Christina whispered in Feldt's ear before running off to get ready for the acrobatics. Feldt followed Setsuna to a different tent, nervous and a little frightened. Setsuna's act was knife throwing and he was still learning. Everyone thought Hiling was half mad and that was the reason she volunteered to be the person having knives thrown at them.

"Do you know what to do?" Setsuna asked. Feldt shook her head, too afraid to say anything. He sighed and pointed at the large target. "I'll tie you up onto the target and all you have to do is stay still. You can move around if you feel confident enough"

"Okay" Feldt said shakily.

"Are you okay?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm fine" Feldt took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself. Once she was calmed down considerably, she went over and stood in front of the target. Setsuna tied her arms and legs into place before stepping back. He went to the line on the floor and took out his box of knives. Feldt closed her eyes and took another deep breathe. She heard a thud beside her head and winced.

"You should open your eyes so you don't look so scared. Ms. Sumeragi said to make our acts as entertaining as possible" Setsuna said. Feldt opened her eyes and turned to the right. 2 inches away was a knife, embedded into the board. She thought she was going to panic but felt strangely calm.

"You ready?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah" Feldt replied. She watched as he got ready to throw another knife. For an hour and a half, she watched and listened as knives were thrown at her. Setsuna was good, missing her by mere millimeters.

"You should try lighting the knives on fire then throw them" A taunting voice said. Setsuna and Feldt looked at the side entrance of the tent and saw Nena Trinity. "That would be more exciting"

"I'm not trained for that yet" Setsuna replied. Feldt could see tension between Setsuna and Nena, making her curious on to what happened between them.

"Who cares if you're trained or not" Nena said. "This is a circus. People come to see that kind of stuff happen"

"Hiling would be up for that but Feldt is still new to this" Setsuna explained. "Now can you leave so I can practice?"

"Whatever" Nena waved her hand and turned to the entrance. "I'll leave you two love birds alone then"

"Lovebirds?" Feldt asked. Setsuna just shrugged before walking over to get the knives. He pulled them out of the board, Feldt noting that the knives were in pretty deep. "Are you done or do you still need to practice?"

"I'm done for now" He replied. He sat the knives on the floor and reached up to untie her. She rubbed her wrists and headed to the main tent. "Come back later after dinner. I need to practice at night too"

"Okay" Feldt said. She found herself liking the small adrenaline rush she got when the knives hit the board beside her.

"How was your lesson?" Tieria asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Huh?" She said.

"Your knife throwing lesson" He said. He fell in to pace with her, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Oh" She looked back at the tent before looking back at the main tent. "It was good"

"Are you always that fearless or did you get over your fears?" Tieria asked.

"I was afraid at first but then I stopped feeling afraid after the first knife was thrown" She replied.

"So you have control of your fears?" Tieria questioned. Feldt nodded her head. "Good. That will help you with your illusion lessons in the future"

"Okay" Feldt said. "When is our next lesson?"

"Later tonight, after you next knife throwing lesson" Tieria replied. "See you later, Feldt Grace"

"Bye Tieria" Feldt waved and went into the main tent, hoping to find Christina and run through their acrobatic routine.


End file.
